La divertida y frenética vida Universitaria
by Litaaa
Summary: AU/BBRAE/Humanos ; La vida Universitaria es una verdadera montaña Rusa. Entre los trabajos de medio tiempo, las pocas horas de sueño, los estudios, las fiestas y sin olvidar los malditos exámenes, Garfield Logan y Rachel Roth intentan no morir en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, si no a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** AU/Humanos.  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae mucho, muuuucho **B** B **R** ae (?) **/** Leves **R** ob **S** tar y **C** y **B** ee  
 **Nota:** Si, le tomé el gusto a escribir BBrae, aunque esté hasta el tope de trabajos en la Uni :') ¡Pero no me arrepiento de nada! AJDKSKJDSDLKJSD.  
Bueno, siendo ChicoBestia y Raven humanos obviamente ocuparé sus nombres humanos (De todos los titanes en realidad) Y eso.

¡Sin mas, el fiiic~!

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Viejo espera!

Aquel día prometía ser uno diferente a los demás, lo podía sentir en sus huesos. De por si él era un muchacho muy positivo a la hora de enfrentar el día a día, pero hoy sentía un buen presentimiento, sus instintos nunca le fallaban en estas cosas.

—¡Vic espérame viejo! —Un rubio bastante guapo, de brillantes ojos esmeralda y encantadora sonrisa corría tras un moreno fortachón y rapado, que después de escuchar (Por fin) la voz de su mejor amigo detuvo su andar.

—¿Gar? Pensé que estabas en la cafetería con Tara —Preguntó extrañado Víctor en cuanto tuvo al ojiverde frente a él. Apenas escuchó ese nombre el moreno pudo notar cómo se tensaba y resoplaba bastante irritado, rascando su nuca para bajar la molestia.— Rayos amigo ¿En serio fue tan terrible?

Ante esta pregunta, que parecía más bien una afirmación, Gar suspiro pesado.— Si viejo, Tara nuevamente me pidió volver, con show y todo.

—¡Ugh! ¿Lagrimas, llanto y dramatismo?

—Todo eso y más. Amigo, el camarero del café estaba a punto de darme una paliza por culpa de ella —Resopló nuevamente recordando todo el escándalo que causo su ex. Más enseguida sonrió por ese pensamiento "¡EX!"— Solo que esta vez la mande al diablo pues no caería en su juego otra vez. . . Digo, tengo dignidad sabes.

Al moreno se le dibujó una sonrisa con cierta satisfacción al escuchar esto, realmente pensó que su amigo caería otra vez en las garras de la rubia, pero esta vez se veía más irritado que arrepentido de su decisión. Por fin cortó el vínculo con ella.— ¿Ya no sientes nada por Tara?

—Viejo nada, ni una pizca de amor o algo parecido. Además ya me canse de ella, le di tres oportunidades y en todas me engañó ¡Que se joda! ¡Así que mundo, Garfield Mark Logan vuelve a las andanzas!

Aquel grito había logrado llamar la atención de más de un estudiante, mientras que algunos lo miraban como si se hubiera escapado de un manicomio, se había ganado la mirada de más de una hermosa joven que miraba al rubio con coquetería.

Garfield a sus veintitrés años era un joven casi terminando su carrera. Pronto el mundo tendría a uno de los mejores veterinario trabajando.

Retomó la caminata junto a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, con Víctor se conocieron a los 5 años en el kindergarden y desde ahí se hicieron inseparables, pues fueron a la misma primaria y secundaria, en la universidad si bien eligieron carreras completamente distintas, seguían viéndose en las horas libres o los fines de semana, contando además que vivían juntos en el mismo departamento. Desde que conoce al moreno mantuvo su cabeza brillante como una bola de boliche, al principio recuerda que le incomodaba, mas con el tiempo dice que "es su sello personal"  
Ya en el casino de la Universidad, se encontraron con sus otros amigos. Un chico de cabello negro acompañado de una preciosa pelirroja los esperaban en una mesa al aire libre.

—¿Gar? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Ta-…

—No volvimos Kory. . . Y no volveré nunca más con ella ¡Nunca más, he dicho!—Interrumpió rápidamente la inquisición de su amiga pelirroja de manera bastante desinteresada, haciendo especial énfasis en lo último.

Tanto ella como el muchacho de cabello negro abrieron ampliamente los ojos, sorprendidos. Se había vuelto un hábito de mal gusto entre esos dos el terminar y volver, lo que les impactaba era el hecho de que lo dijese tan fríamente, como si ya no le importase lo que pasara con aquella rubia, ex-novia de su amigo.

—¿Entonces definitivamente no volverás con ella Garfield? —Esta vez el pelinegro fue quien pregunto para cerciorarse de que esta vez, iba en serio.

—Si Dick, definitivamente. Tara me tenía harto, si no terminaba con ella le iba a arrancar un ojo.

Sonrió por su propio chiste y seguido sus amigos le sonrieron en apoyo, por fin había terminado esa toxica relación con la rubia.  
Kory Anders y Dick Grayson, se habían hecho amigos en la secundaria. Después de que Víctor y Garfield le hicieran una broma al profesor, Kory los ayudo a esconderse y Dick a regañadientes (A petición de la pelirroja) Distrajo al profesor y le indico en dirección contraria que vio correr a un par de alumnos. Después de eso y agradecerles inmensamente por esa ayuda, conversaron y la relación fluyo genial entre los cuatro. Incluso con los años, fueron Vic y Gar los que incentivaron a Dick a declararse con Kory, hasta el día de hoy siguen siendo novios.

—Pues si ese es el caso mi querido amigo, entonces celebremos que terminaste por fin ese círculo vicioso tan espantoso en el que vivías.

Los tres rieron por ese comentario mordaz al más estilo Kory, Víctor se ofreció a invitarle el almuerzo de Gar por su "gran hazaña" recibiendo una gigantesca sonrisa del rubio. Conversaban animadamente los tres mientras el moreno hacía la fila del almuerzo hasta que Dick se volteo y llamó la atención de ambos.

—Un momento chicos, vuelvo enseguida.

Dick se levanto rápidamente caminando en dirección contraria a la de Garfield el cual no le tomo mucha importancia, pues siguió conversando animadamente con Kory. Al rato volvió Víctor con los almuerzos y la pelirroja negó cuando le ofrecieron un par de papas fritas, ella ya había almorzado. Pero enseguida el moreno notó algo.

—¿Dónde está Dick?

—Conversando con la chica de allá ¡Oh mira! Vienen hacia acá.

En ese momento Garfield se encontraba dándole una enorme mordida a su hamburguesa vegetariana cuando la vio por primera pasando a su lado.

Fue como una aparición, una revelación, una hermosa y sensual revelación. Su bella melena negra como la profundidad de la noche hacía un maravilloso contraste con su pálida piel como la porcelana. Oh Dios, su pulso se aceleró de golpe cuando su mirada bajó y se fascino con esa esbelta y sexy figura, masticaba por mera inercia y gracias a Dios no termino ahogado pues no supo cómo había tragado toda esa comida en su boca. Aunque terminó con todas las mejillas sucias.

Frente a él una chica de aspecto serio les dedico una mirada junto a una muy imperceptible sonrisa, susurrando despacio "provecho". Gar encontró sumamente atractivo su movimiento de labios y enseguida desvió la mirada, pues aun era un poco consciente de su cuerpo y si seguía devorándola con la mirada la incomodaría.

Ella con cuidado apoyó su enorme libro en un espacio libre de la mesa, Gar dedujo que ya lo había leído con anterioridad, pues sobresalían algunos post-it de colores donde había pequeñas notitas.

La /Hermosa/ chica empezó a rebuscar en su bolso mientras hablaba con Dick.— Busca el libro "Medicina Forense y Criminalística" el que abajo diga "Sistema penal acusatorio" ese te ayudará mucho y también. . . —El rebuscamiento cesó y rápidamente sacó un pendrive que entrego al pelinegro.— Aquí está la demás información que me pediste.

—¡Oh Rachel gracias! Me sacaste un enorme peso de encima. —Agradeció Dick con una sonrisa.

—No es nada, ahora permiso tengo un examen y quiero repasar un poco.

Hizo una despedida general a los presentes y enseguida emprendió su camino a la biblioteca. Garfield no pudo sacarle la vista de encima mientras la veía marcharse. Piernas contorneadas escondidas bajo unos leggins negros, su trasero ¡Mierda! Su trasero era perfecto y dedico varios minutos a contemplarlo hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance visual.

Sus amigos notaron lo hipnotizado (¿Oh idiotizado? Bueno, era lo mismo) que quedo su amigo con la chica que no pudieron evitar soltar unas poco discretas carcajadas. Esto sacó de su ensoñación al rubio pero no le molesto.

—Dick amigo mío ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué estudia? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¡Viejo infórmame! —Suplico Gar al borde de la desesperación, necesitaba datos, todos los que supiera.

—Gar te lo diré ahora para que te evites un problema mayor. Tiene novio.

En ese momento la euforia y emoción del rubio desaparecieron en cuando escuchó a su amigo decir la palabra "novio". Era demasiado obvio ¿Cómo no lo anticipó? Era más que obvio que alguien tan bella y perfecta como ella ya tuviese a alguien ¿Quién podría resistírsele? Maldijo tanto al destino, a la fortuna o lo que sea que puso a Rachel en su camino tan tarde. De haberla conocido antes, hubiera mandado al diablo a Tara hace mucho.

—Oh vamos amigo, no te desanimes. Acabas de terminar definitivamente una relación con /Una bruja loca/ Tara ¿Y ya querías lanzarte por otra?

—Hm, tienes razón Vic. Quizás ni siquiera nos hubiésemos llevado bien.

Dick por su parte se sintió terrible de lanzarle la información tan de golpe, quiso hacerle una jugarreta y no pensó que se había interesado realmente mucho en Rachel.— Pero oí que las cosas con su novio nunca han ido bien.

Nuevamente había captado la atención del rubio, sus miradas se cruzaron y el mensaje fue claro: Continua.

—Estudia Medicina y se llama Rachel Roth y sí, es hija de ese famoso empresario que todo el mundo conoce. . . ¿Cómo es que le decían? —Dick comenzó a chasquear los dedos tratando de recordar el nombre del padre de la chica.

—Trigón —Intervino Víctor.

Kory y Gar exclamaron al mismo tiempo un: —¡No puede ser!

—Sí, pero antes que piensen en ella como una chica rica y consentida, Rachel vive sola en un departamento que se costea ella misma. Trabaja medio tiempo no sé dónde pero lo único que sé, es que su padre le paga la universidad, solo eso. ¡Ah sí! Tiene 22.

—El novio Dick, háblame de él —Gar sacaba a relucir su lado serio en temas así ¿Si las cosas con el noviecito no iban bien era por algo no?

—Malchior, egresado hace dos años de Profesor de Literatura.

—¿Te refieres al encantador Malchior? —Esta vez interrumpió Kory bastante sorprendida. Sin querer había llamado la atención de los tres hombres en la mesa.

—Algo así escuché, pero no tengo idea ¿Tu sabes de él?

—Mi querido Dick, es el encantador Malchior no hay estudiante femenina que no lo conozca… Aunque no tenía idea de que tuviese novia. —Ese pensamiento fue más para ella que para sus amigos.— Es un hombre muy conocido entre las damas, pues además de tener un peculiar nombre y ser muy apuesto, también es un galán encantador. El hombre casi perfecto. —Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, algo que no agradó para nada al pelinegro.

—¿Casi?

—Mujeriego mi querido amigo Gar, es todo un mujeriego.

—¿Así que el tal Malchior la engaña? —La voz de Víctor sonó un tanto molesta, si había algo que le desagradaba eran los tipejos infieles y la chica no se veía como una mala persona.

—Yo nunca supe que él tuviese novia querido Víctor, ahora estoy tan molesta como tú por la pobre Rachel. —Kory frunció el ceño mientras negaba despacio.

Garfield en cambio solo se mantuvo en silencio igual de molesto que sus amigos ¿En serio ese imbécil de Malchior se atrevía a engañarla así como si nada? ¿El tipo está enfermo? Rachel era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida, ni siquiera se merecía que él mirara a otras chicas con semejante ejemplar. Ella merecía algo mejor, alguien que la valorara, alguien que la adorara como la Diosa que era, alguien… ¡Alguien como él!  
Mientras los presentes seguían cotilleando sobre la vida y la relación amorosa de pelinegra, Garfield sonrió confiado desconcertando a sus amigos.

—¿Qué pretendes Gar? Conozco esa mirada. —Dick ya sabía que algo traía entre manos el rubio.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.— Ella se merece algo mejor.

Sin más que decir, volvió a dar otra mordida a su hamburguesa vegetariana descolocando a los presentes, pero prefirieron no indagar más en el tema. Sabían que cuando a él se le cruzaba una idea en la cabeza, no había poder humano que lo hiciera desistir de conseguir su objetivo, si había algo en lo que Garfield se caracterizaba con creces, era en su perseverancia.

Ese día había nacido una nueva meta para el vegetariano.

* * *

Después de una semana de haber fijado un nuevo propósito para su futuro, Garfield se encontraba bastante decepcionado de no haberla visto ni siquiera por el campus de la Universidad, le había preguntado un par de cosas más a Dick pero no mucho pudo brindarle, pues él estudiaba Derecho y no estaba muy vinculado al área clínica, solo le pidió ayuda a Rachel para un caso que le asignaron en uno de sus ramos. Kory y Víctor no eran de mucha ayuda, solo le decían que la habían visto unas pocas veces por la biblioteca.

Suspiro derrotado mientras veía como los números del ascensor iban cambiando de menor a mayor. Garfield tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo siendo mensajero. Lo llamaban para ir a entregar la correspondencia a las grandes empresas, aunque esta vez se le asigno una pequeña editorial en el centro de la ciudad y debía entregar un montón de sobres y paquetes. Cuando marcó el 4° piso y la puerta se abrió frente a él, salió pidiendo permiso a la gente que estaba adelante y le obstruía el paso. Ya en el piso, acomodó su gorra y su morral y camino hasta la recepcionista, pero al notar quien era se tuvo que quedar de pie un momento para que su mente pudiese procesar la información.

Sentada tras el escritorio y tecleando sin problemas, estaba la mujer que le quitaba el sueño desde que la vio hace una semana. Vio como atendía las llamadas junto a una pequeña sonrisa y anotaba en una pequeña libreta lo que quizás serían datos importantes, enseguida cortó la llamada de manera educada ¡Oh Dios! Ella era tan elegante que le pareció increíblemente sexy.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y obligando a sus pies a que le obedezcan, caminó nervioso hacía ella mientras las manos le sudaban de las ansias. —Buenas tardes, traigo correspondencia.

Se maldijo mentalmente por lo insegura que sonó su voz y en el momento que ella alzo la vista para verlo, sus latidos aumentaron de golpe y sonrió torpemente. En ese momento lo pudo sentir; Cuando sus miradas se toparon, sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorriendo su espalda y juraría por todo lo que ama, que ella igual puso sentir eso. Al menos le gustaba pensar eso.

— Buenas tardes ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? —Pesé a lo directa que era, seguía siendo muy educada.

Garfield le extendió el aparato junto a unas facturas donde tenía que firmar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Al verla otra vez, la idea de que ella es la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida seguía igual de firme. Rachel sonrió algo intrigada e incómoda por la penetrante mirada del chico frente a ella y se puso algo nerviosa, incluso llego a pensar que tenía algo en la cara o en sus dientes.

—¿Algo más? —El tono de su voz sonó igual de incomodo ha como se sentía.

Garfield salió de su ensoñación y sonrió apenado. —¡Lo siento mucho por eso! Es que creo que te he visto antes.

Rasco tras de su nuca y apenas ella le entregó los papeles ya firmados, rodeo el mueble para entregarle la correspondencia.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, se que te he visto antes.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que también te he visto antes. —Continuó la conversación poniéndose de pie.

Gar sintió una alegría impresionante apoderándose de su pecho ¡Ella lo recordaba!... Bueno un poco, pero algo es algo. —¡Ya recuerdo! Tú le habías entregado un pendrive a mi amigo Dick, Dick Grayson. —Exclamó extendiéndole las cartas.

Al momento de tomar los sobres, Rachel sonrió de manera leve con tintes burlones. —Tienes razón, tú estabas a su lado en la mesa…Con el rostro sucio.

Se sonrojó furiosamente por eso ¡Oh viejo! Ella lo recordaba como un sucio que no sabe comer. —En mi defensa tenía hambre y no había desayunado. —Recurrió a su sentido del humor para ignorar la vergüenza.

Con un semblante relajado negó de manera divertida, mientras tomaba la caja que el chico había sacado de su morral. —Cuando el hambre ataca, no hay quien lo pare ¿No?

Para los demás, Rachel sonaría como alguien totalmente sarcástica y de hecho lo era, pero a Gar ni siquiera le importó eso, pues por fin estaba entablando una conversación con ella. Además parecía un sarcasmo bastante divertido.

—En eso tienes toda la razón, por cierto soy Garfield Logan.

—Rachel Roth… ¿En serio te llamas igual que el dibujo animado del gato?

—Oh vamos ¿Tu también?

Sin querer una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, los cuales cubrió con sutileza con sus dedos. — ¿Lo siento?

Él negó con simpleza. —No te preocupes, estoy destinado a que se burlen de mi nombre así que no hay problema. Aunque a veces pienso que mi madre lo hizo con esa intensión.

Rachel rió levemente y justo en el momento que su improvisada conversación no podía ir por mejor rumbo, sonó el molesto teléfono. Ella alzó la vista disculpándose con la mirada. —Debo atender.

—Sí, si no hay problema, te dejo trabajar Rae.

—Es Rachel —Corrigió caminando al teléfono que sonaba con insistencia.

—Lo sé. —Justo en el momento que se alejaba camino al ascensor, sonrió galantemente y le guiño un ojo coqueto.

Ya frente a la puerta metálica, presionó el botón y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Entró y al voltearse, sus miradas se volvieron a topar y él le hizo un gesto de despedida mientras ella solo le sonrió, aunque esta vez sonrió un poco más notorio.  
Al momento que el ascensor se cerró Garfield sonrió ampliamente y dio un gran salto para celebrar su gran momento.

—¡OH SI VIEJO! —Gritó eufórico, lleno de energía y feliz.

—Ejem...

Asustado se volteó y confirmó que no estaba solo en la gran caja de metal, dos mujeres y un hombre iban también iban arriba y los tres parecían molesto del salto que dio el chico, pues pudieron haber quedado atrapados por semejante movimiento. Gar se disculpó apenado y marcó el botón con el numero uno.

Ya fuera de la pequeña empresa, respiró hondo y alzó los brazos al cielo. Ignorando la vergüenza anterior en el ascensor, este fue su mejor día de trabajo. Había logrado charlar con ella y su conversación fue tan fluida y espectacular, había sido él mismo sin necesidad de aparentar algo y aunque él ya supiese su nombre (Y más información) Escucharlo de parte de Rachel fue aun mejor.

Se dirigió a su bicicleta que estaba asegurada contra un poste y le sacó el candado, antes de subirse tomó su celular marcó a Víctor mientras se ponía el manos libres. Enseguida comenzó a andar siguiendo la ruta para dejar las demases correspondencias.

Apenas contestaron del otro lado de la línea, sonrió ampliamente.— Viejo, no vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar.

* * *

—Es que no lo puedo creer. —La voz de Kory sonaba igual de impresionada que la de Vic cuando le contó.

Gar solo sonrió mientras recargaba ambas manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Todos los miércoles se juntaban en la pizzería del centro comercial a disfrutar y conversar, se había vuelto una tradición hacerlo todas las semanas.

—¿De verdad fue una coincidencia que la encontraras trabajando? ¿No la estarás acosando Garfield? —Dick quiso hacerse el bromista.

Kory le dio una mirada de regaño, enseguida el muchacho dejó de reír.— Pues yo sí creo en mi querido Gar, eso fue una linda coincidencia… Aunque me gusta pensar que ese encuentro fue obra del destino ¿Qué piensas sobre eso mi amigo? —La pelirroja le brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas al decir aquello.

El rubio solo sonrió ampliamente, nadie podría quitarle esa feliz expresión en toda la semana.— Yo también lo creo.

Pese a que los otros dos siempre se burlaban o hacían bromas sobre Gar, se sentían igual de felices por su amigo. La relación con Tara había sido dañina para él y muy difícil de terminar, les alegraba que por fin se interesara en otra muchacha… Aunque ellos hubieran preferido que esperara un poco ¿Pero quiénes son ellos para ir contra los planes del destino?

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí! Asdjhskdhfskjdhfsdf, es solo el primer capitulo y estoy realmente nerviosa por si la historia gustará o no.

Siempre disfruto escribir sobre mi amada (AMADAAARGH) Pairing favorita, **loco OTP full** :)

Ya ahora si los dejo, espero sus reviews con críticas, referencias, sugerencias o lo que quieras c:

 **¡P** ansha **O** ut **!**


	2. Chapter 2

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, si no a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** AU/Humanos.  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae **/** Leves **R** ob **S** tar y **C** y **B** ee  
 **Nota:** Se suponía que este capítulo saldría en un mes mas, pues lo tenía incompleto y una que otra idea desordenada por ahí. Pero como no tuve clases hoy dije ¡Bah, podría adelantarlo un poquitín! Y entre que escribía la idea fue fluyendo solita, yo me fui inspirando y cuando me dí cuenta ¡PAF! Segundo capítulo hahaha.

Espero lo disfruten harto, tanto como yo al escribirlo. La vida universitaria es algo que yo vivo todos los días y plasmarlo con esta divertida y monona parejita hace que el estrés no sea tan horrible haha.  
Además que me entretengo harto y así olvido que estoy totalmente colapsada y con ganas de morir :'D (?)

¡Ahora con ustedes, el segundo capítulo!

.

.

.

* * *

Una nueva semana había llegado y ya era martes.

Gar venía saliendo de un examen del terror todo masacrado y destruido. Él era alguien brillante en el área de la biología porque le gustaba, pero hasta el más inteligente tiene que estudiar y eso es algo que no hizo. Salió a disfrutar el sábado con sus amigos y bebió mas de la cuenta. El domingo paso la resaca en el departamento de Dick y el lunes temprano recordó que mañana tendría examen. Mala suerte.

Pero también había otro motivo (De mucha mayor importancia) Del porque Gar no estudio como se es debido y esto es algo que no ha querido contarle aun a sus amigos. Más de seguro lo van a regañar.

* * *

 _Lunes.  
_ _9 am._

Malditos sean los lunes.  
¿Alguien más piensa que no deberían existir ese día del demonio?

Estaba entrando en una desesperación horrorosa, pues entre un montón de guías en sus brazos, que no encontraba sus apuntes, su laptop que no prendía y en donde estaban la mayoría de sus archivos, contándole además no recordar cuál era la materia que entraba en la prueba, Garfield Logan era un completo desastre con piernas.

Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente diez veces, no, no iba a permitirse entrar en pánico, era un Logan por amor de Dios. Después de que sus crispados nervios se calmaran observo su habitación: _Un completo desastre._

No le extrañaba que se desesperara por no encontrar sus cosas. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a ordenar las guías que tenía en sus manos y las que estaban esparcidas en todo el suelo.

* * *

 _10:30 am_

Con todo ordenado y organizado, fue que ya tenía sus apuntes, sus guías y si eso no pudiese mejorar, su laptop por fin prendió. Tenía que borrar y formatear su pobre computador, tiene tantos archivos de la universidad y tantos juegos que consumían muchos megas, que era un milagro que ese ordenador prendiera.

Dio una mordida al sandwish que se hizo hace un rato y bebió la leche de soja.

—Bien a estudiar. —Con decisión comenzó a buscar entre sus apuntes del cuaderno, hasta que recordó algo. — Mierda, no sé que entra en el estúpido examen.

 **Y en ese momento, el apuesto rubio cometió su primer error en el día.**

—Voy a preguntarle a Sara por Facebook.

 _ERROR._

Logan era alguien que si bien se distraía con una facilidad impresionante, cuando estaba fijo en algo costaba mucho que se desviara de su objetivo. Por eso no se asustó al entrar a la famosa red social, pues estaba concentrado en solo buscar a Sara y preguntar qué materia entraba en la prueba. En el chat dio rápidamente con ella que para suerte del chico, estaba en línea.

 **»** ¡Hey Sara! ¿Te puedo pedir un enorme favor?

Mientras esperaba que la chica respondiese vago desinteresadamente por Inicio, aprobó algunas etiquetas de las fotos del sábado que saco Kory para se vieran en su muro y se rió con cada foto que pasaba del álbum, selfies con caras graciosas y otras con divertidas poses. Incluso aprovechando que Sara no le respondía puso una de las fotos que le gusto como perfil. Salía él sonriendo como todo un galán mientras atrás estaban sus amigos haciendo caras graciosas.

Se rió con ganas por eso.

 **»** ¿Gar, tan temprano? ¿Te paso algo?

El rubio sonrió levemente, la preocupo sin querer.

 **»** No, no! Tranquila, es solo que no se que entra mañana en el examen y quería preguntarte.

 **»** ¡Eres un idiota! Me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo… Espera ¿La materia? ¿No has estudiado?… ¿Te recuerdo que este examen cuesta el 35% de la nota final?

 **»** Sara, te quiero nena…¿Pero es necesario esto? Sé que soy un desastre, deja de echármelo en cara pls ahahahahaha!

 **»** Ok, ok hahaha… Haber espera que busco la pauta y te la mando.

 **»** Eres la mejor (:

Mientras él esperaba que le mandase la bendita pauta (Que por cierto tiene, pero si empieza a buscar en el mar de archivos que tiene en su PC no terminaría nunca) fue que algo llamó su atención por completo. En serio por completo.

Ahí, justo ahí al costado derecho de la pantalla donde dice "Personas que quizás conozca" estaba ella.

 **Rachel Roth.**

No podía creer que el pulso se le pudiese disparar tan alocado con tan poco ¿En serio estaba sonrojado viendo la foto miniatura de Rachel? Esa mujer había vuelto su mundo de cabeza, mordió su labio inferior y sin pensarlo mucho clickeo su nombre y fue directo a su muro. No perdió tiempo y pincho su foto de perfil quedando fascinado con la imagen en la pantalla, esos 159 MG no eran por nada.

Parecía que estaban en una plaza o un parque, Rachel vestía un precioso vestido negro, estilo bombacho corto. Dejaba expuesto sus delgados brazos y sus preciosas piernas, su rostro estaba adornado por unos redondeados lentes de lectura, ella ni siquiera miraba a la cámara solo se concentraba en su libro. Se veía preciosa. Pudo apreciar esas piernas de infarto y tuvo que mover su cabeza, pues Sara le hablaba y él no respondía.

 **»** ¿Gar necesitas algo más? Porque voy a desconectarme hasta muy tarde, debo repasar.

 **»** No tranquila Sara, solo quería saber que va a entrar en ese maldito examen haha!

 **»** Vale! Y estudia por Dios, sé de sobra que eres un genio de la biología, pero tienes que estudiar! :c

 **»** Si mamá, ahora ve tranquila (:

 **»** Chau :*

Y así la chica paso a estar desconectada.  
¿Esto le importo a Garfield? ¿Le importo por fin tener la pauta para ponerse a estudiar? Pues la verdad no.

Mordió con insistencia su labio inferior y rápidamente espió su Facebook, aunque no pudo intrusear mucho pues él no era su amigo. Solo pudo ver un par de fotos mas (En las cuales ella salía preciosa) Y descubrir que tenían de amigos en común a Richard John Grayson, osea a Dick. Trago pesado cuando pasó el puntero en el botón "agregar amigos" ¡Ugh! ¿¡Cómo es posible que se ponga tan nervioso por algo tan tonto, maldita sea!?

Respiró profundamente y al final solo clickeo tratando de no pensar en lo que acaba de hacer, una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de sus labios y se reprendió a sí mismo.

—¡Bien, bien! No es algo del otro mundo, solo agregaste a la chica más hermosa que has visto en tu vida a tus amigos, no es algo raro ¿Verdad? Solo la vi y la agregué sin pensarlo mucho, algo completamente normal.

En ese mismo instante golpearon su puerta.—Viejo si sigues hablando solo me voy a empezar a preocupar. —La voz de Víctor era una combinación de preocupación y burla.

—Tranquilo viejo, estoy hablando por el chat.

—Oh, vale no te interrumpo.

Paso por alto el hecho que le había mentido a su mejor amigo y cuando su vista volvió a la pantalla, quedo estupefacto.

Ahí en sus notificaciones estaba el aviso en el cual le decía que Rachel Roth lo había aceptado ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿No había sido muy rápido? Eran las… 11 am, quizás ella estaba chequeando su Facebook en clases o despertando y vio la solicitud. Simplemente la acepto ¿Nada fuera de lo normal, verdad? ¿VERDAD?

¿Entonces por qué sentía las mejillas calientes y que su corazón saldría por su garganta en cualquier momento?

¿Qué debería hacer ahora?  
 _ESTUDIAR._

No eso no, con respecto a Rachel.  
 _¡ES-TU-DIAR!_

Vamos conciencia ¿Qué hacemos con respecto a que la mujer más bella nos acepto como amigos?  
 _¡ESTUDIAR MALDITO VAGO!_

—¡Maldita sea! —Grito enojado y si no fuera porque le dolería, se hubiera golpeado la cabeza. —Bien, bien… Quizás en otra oportunidad le hables Garfield. Ahora escucha a tu conciencia y estudia o reprobaras y el universo explotará.

Minimizó la ventana de internet y buscó los PDF que debía imprimir. Ya encontrados, hizo una carpeta y los metió ahí dejándolo en el Escritorio. Salió de su habitación y prendió la impresora que estaba en el comedor, conectado en cable de USB. Mientras mandaba a imprimir las guías, miró ansioso otra vez su Facebook fijándose en algo.

 **Estaba conectada.**

Miro hacía todos lados del comedor buscando al moreno, pero no lo encontró, posiblemente haya salido a correr. Apoyó el computador en una mesa cercana e hizo algo que lo llego a sorprender a él mismo.

 **»** Hey! Hola! (:

¡Oh rayos! ¿En serio le había hablado? ¿Y por qué insiste en comportarse como un maldito puberto de 14 años totalmente nervioso? ¡Tiene 23 años por todos los cielos! Respiró profundo y dejo un momento el aparato para caminar hasta el refrigerador y sacar una manzana, en serio debe calmar sus nervios o su pobre corazón explotará en cualquier momento.

¡ARGH!  
¡Es que no puede! Se pone tan ansioso cuando de Rachel se trata.

Dio una mordida y cuando volvió para recoger las hojas que habían salido impresas, notó como el cuadrito del chat parpadeaba ¿Le había respondido? ¡Le había respondido! Se acercó y en efecto, Rae le había respondido.

¡Emoción!

 **»** Hola ¿Te conozco?  
Auch, que cruel.

 **»** Oh vamos Rae ¿En serio no te acuerdas de mí?

 **»** ¿Crees que pueda ser capaz de olvidar tu nombre de gato?

 **»** ¿En serio vas a seguir burlándote de mi hasta por FB? ¡Y fingiste no reconocerme! Eres cruel :'(

Rachel se tomó su tiempo para responder, aunque por alguna razón a Gar no se le podía borrar la sonrisa de idiota del rostro ¿En serio estaban hablando?

 **»** Siempre soy cruel, es parte de mi.

 **»** No pero en serio ¿Cómo conseguiste mi FB?

 **»** Nena, esto es el siglo XXI. Simplemente me saliste en eso de "personas que conozcas" y tenemos a Dick de amigo en común.

 **»** Oh! Tienes razón, lo siento.

Gar por alguna extraña razón, presintió algo con ese mensaje.

 **»** ¿Acaso la idea de que te buscara te emocionaba Rae?

 **»** Es Rachel. Y no, la verdad me da igual.

 **»** No se por qué nena, pero juraría que te has sonrojado en este mismo instante.

 **»** ¿Qué? ¿Estás en la Universidad acaso?

Bingo.

 **»** No, estoy en mi casa… ¿En serio te sonrojaste Rae?

 **»** ¡Eres un idiota Garfield!

 **»** HAHAHAHAHA ¡Rae por Dios! Hahahaha!

Sin querer, había estado una hora chateando con la chica de muchos temas, universidad, trabajo, exámenes y miles de cosas, contando además que ya perdió la mitad del día y aun no estudia. Él le había pedido que por favor le dijera Gar y ella seguía insistiendo en que le dijera Rachel. Víctor llegó de sus ejercicios diarios y se extraño de ver a su amigo en la cocina.

—Estoy imprimiendo. —Dijo rápidamente para evitar las preguntar de Vic.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y cuando saco un refresco de la nevera, vio al rubio riéndose mientras miraba la pantalla.— ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eh? Oh, no nada viejo.

—¿Seguro? ¿Con quién hablas?

—Viejo, ya te dije que con nadie…Solo estoy viendo un vídeo.

Víctor trato de empujar a su amigo para poder mirar la pantalla, mas esta vez Garfield se había aferrado como lapa a su computador, sin dejarlo mirar.— ¡Viejo esto es invasión a la privacidad!

—¿No vas a decirme con quien estás hablando?

—Te contaré después.

El moreno solo frunció el ceño y resopló. —Quiero todos los detalles.

El ojiverde solo relojeo sus ojos junto a una divertida sonrisa, mientras desconectada su PC y volvía a su habitación.

* * *

 _17:00 PM_

La consciencia de Gar no podía estar más frustrada y molesta en ese momento ¿Tomar una guía? ¿Repasar sus apuntes? ¿Leer el contenido? ¿Hacer resúmenes o mapas conceptuales? ¡NADA!

Desde las 2 de la tarde, el rubio había apagado la laptop pero solo para empezar a chatear por su celular. No se daba cuenta que se le pasaba el día y él ni siquiera se había dignado a leer las guías que imprimó en la mañana.

Pero no podían culparlo, pues aunque posiblemente mañana repruebe con una lamentable nota, ahora mismo había avanzado a las mil maravillas con su amada Rae ¡Es que todo iba estupendo! Pues de haber estado toda la mañana hablando por Facebook, Rachel a eso de las 4:30 pm comento que le era un poco complicado hablar por ahí pues su celular se trababa con las burbujas de inbox.

Entonces sucedió.

 **»** Gar, la verdad me incomoda hablar por acá.

 **»** ¿Entonces ya te vas? :(

 **»** La verdad no, recuerda que entro a las 5:30 de la tarde. Ahora estoy en ventana.

 **»** ¿Entonces qué quieres decir?

 **»** FB hace que mi celular se ponga lento y se quede pegado.

 **»** Oh… ¿Y qué propones nena?

A estas alturas Rachel ya se había cansado de pedirle que no le dijera ni nena ni Rae, pero era un caso perdido. En la Universidad, sentada en una de las mesitas del casino, estaba la sonrojada pelinegra, indecisa si atreverse o no a hacer lo que tenía en mente. Lo conocía hace realmente poco y solo se habían visto una sola vez… Quizás no deba.

 **»** ¿Rae sigues ahí? … Ugh, parece que no. No importa, ten un lindo día nena y que tu clase no sea tan aburrida o difícil, eres la mejor ;)

Rachel frotó su palma en su sonrojado rostro algo ofuscada, no podía comprender como es posible que ese rubio idiota la hubiera sonrojado, hecho reír y divertido en la mitad de un día, de lo que quizás Malchior logró en 3 años.

 **»** ¡Ah sí! Piensa en mí, quizás eso haga tu día más agradable ;)

—Pero que idiota más grande por Dios. —Murmuró Rachel, apoyando su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano en un vano intento por ocultar su muy notorio sonrojo (Pues no ayudaba mucho que ella fuese muy blanca) ¿En serio seguía entablando conversación con este intento de galán?

¿A quién engaña?  
Le podían sus estúpidos encantos.

Y mordiendo su labio inferior, fue que por fin se atrevió a llevar su idea a cabo.

 **»** Hey, intento de galán aun no me he ido.  
 **»** Estaba hablando con alguien!  
 **»** Pero quería comentarte algo.

Gar frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta.— **»** ¿Acaso me engañas mi querida Rae?

Rachel abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues aunque era mentira de que estaba hablando con alguien, le asombró su reacción.

 **»** ¿Acaso no puedo? —Y aunque quisiera parecer molesta o indignada, escribió esto con una sonrisa en sus labios ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil?

 **»** No, no puedes! Romperías mi corazón en miles de pedacitos :'c

Cubrió sus labios para reprimir una risita y sus mejillas de apoco comenzaban a acostumbrarse al sonrojo, no parecía tan malo además era difícil enojarse con él.

 **»** Era una compañera idiota.  
 **»** Pero espera… Quería decirte algo.

 **»** Vale, vale… ¿Qué cosa querías hablarme Rae?

Nuevamente una pausa y Rachel tenía sus dedos frente a la pantalla del celular, pensando si debía hacerlo o no ¡Argh, al diablo!

 **»** Rae?

 **»** +569324xxxx

Al rubio por un momento se le congelo la sangre ¿Acaso eso era…?

 **»** Háblame por **WhatsApp** , es más fácil para mí porque mi celular no se pega.

 **»** Vale, te hablo enseguida ;)

Primero Gar hizo el baile de la victoria, botando de paso unas cuantas guías que debía estudiar para mañana ¿Pero le importó? La verdad… No.

De un salto volvió a su cama para agregar el nuevo contacto y enseguida le habló por la aplicación, sonriendo y esperando a que ella ahora lo agregara. Unos pocos segundos pasaron hasta que le respondió tan calmada como siempre.

 **«** ¿Acabas de darme tu número de teléfono Rae-Rae? **»**

 **«** No hagas que me arrepienta y te bloquee Garfield. **»**

 **«** ¿Puedo llamarte? **»**

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, mientras un fuerte carmín se apoderaba de sus pobres mejillas ¿En serio se atrevió a preguntar semejante barbaridad? ¿No se cansa de sonrojarla?

 **«** ¿Para qué me quieres llamar? **»**

Sin querer, el rubio se había encogido de hombros mientras tippeaba en su celular. Una costumbre suya era hacer los gestos y movimientos que escribía, aunque él no se daba cuenta.

 **«** No lo sé, quiero escuchar tu voz. **»**

A medida que más le hablaba, que era él mismo y que poco a poco su conversación fluía con mayor naturalidad, Garfield perdía su timidez por ella. Siempre fue sincero con las cosas que quiere y si quiere escuchar su voz, no se andará con rodeos.

 **«** ¿Soné muy raro? Olvida lo que dije haha **»**

 **«** No, no es eso… Es solo que me incomoda un poco. **»**

 **«** ¿Por qué? **»**

 **«** Siento que me pondré nerviosa y no podré decirte nada. Siempre se me dio mejor escribir que hablar **»**

 **«** Entiendo Rae, tranquila (: **»**

La pelinegra suspiro pesado mientras veía la hora. Ya faltaba poco para las 5:30 de la tarde, por lo que se levanto y comenzó su camino a los laboratorios.

Antes de que entrara mordió sus labios por enésima vez y tomando coraje de quien sabe dónde, presionó el botoncito para grabar una nota de voz.

 **«** — _Hey galán de cuarta ya tengo que entrar a clases… La verdad no sé qué decirte, fue agradable hablar contigo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fue para reclamar que no me dijeras Rae._ —Se escuchó una suave y muy débil risita. Enseguida siguió.— _Pero eso. No creo que pueda hablar a la noche porque tengo que estudiar y nada… Adiós Gar._ — **»**

Apenas se envió Rachel apagó el celular, pues la profesora era estricta y ya había asumido que seguiría hablando con Gar, por lo que prefirió evitarse la tentación.

Él por su parte, escuchó una, dos, tres, mil veces más la grabación sin poder evitar que la piel se le crispara cada vez que escuchaba su adorable risa, giró sobre si hasta quedar de espalda perdiéndose en el infinito techo, imaginando todas las probabilidades con la chica de sus sueños. El corazón le latía fuertemente y los pies le hormigueaban agradablemente, sin contar sus ya sonrojadas mejillas ¿Esto se sentirá estar…?

Más se sentó de golpe y se reprendió a él mismo. —¡Wow! ¡Woow! Cálmate Garfield, esa es una palabra muy grande y tú vienes saliendo de una relación tóxica. No te emociones y cálmate viejo.

Respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire y tratar de no pensar en eso. Mejor ocupar la mente en otra cosa que no sea la idea de que él esta enam-… ¡No! Piensa en otra cosa rápido, en perritos, en África, en el examen, en gatitos, en… ¡Momento! ¿Pensar en qué?

—¡Mierda el examen!

* * *

—En serio Gar ¿Que mierda te paso?

—Vic por favor, no sigas o lloraré.

El moreno suspiró con frustración. —Viejo, tu examen cuesta el 35% de la nota final y me dices que no estudiaste ¿Como quieres que reaccione?

En el comedor del acogedor departamento estaban el par de amigos, Víctor de pie junto a sus brazos cruzados, mientras que el ojiverde estaba desparramado en el sofá con un cojín en la cabeza. Había llegado hace 20 minutos y le contó su desastroso desempeño en el examen, explicando que no estudió. Vic no lo entendía ¿Acaso ayer no estudió todo el día?

—¿Como es posible que no estudiaras?

Los quejidos y lamentos de Gar se escuchaban bajo el cojín, mientras solo podía revolcarse en su miseria. —Vic ya en serio, para. No necesito esto.

—Gar, ayer me obligaste a que no te molestara para que pudieras estudiar y ahora me sales con que no estudiaste. —El rubio levantó la almohada de su cara, dando por fin la cara. —¿Viejo que te paso?

—Me distraje.

—¿Con qué?

—...

—¿Gar?

—¿Y si te digo que tengo un A+ en conquistas?

—¿Que cosa?

—Nada. —Volvió a poner el cojín sobre su cara y resopló con desgano. —Solo tendré que estudiar un poco mas para los otros exámenes.

—Suerte con eso, Karen me dijo que las próximas pruebas estaban para morirse. —Su novia estudiaba con Gar algunos ramos, incluido este. Solo que su hermosa novia si estudio.

Volvió a lloriquear y patalear bajo la tela. —¿ACASO DISFRUTAS VERME SUFRIR?

Vic solo rió despacio. —Si.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ASKDJHFDFSKJDFHSDKF ¿Les ha pasado que olvidan la materia que entra en el examen? ¿Oh que estudian de un día para otro para una prueba importante? Oh peor aun ¡Cuando por fin te habla esa persona especial y tu olvidas que tienes que estudiar!  
Atroh, atroh :'( jksdhfkjsdhfkdsjf

Como dije este capítulo salió antes por coincidencias de la vida, no sé cuando saldrá el tercero. Pero lo tendré, lo juro :)

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, me gusto mucho este formato de escritura, ya que (Supongo yo) Ahora la mayoría se habla mucho por Facebook o WhatsApp, es cómodo y sin problemas ¡Oh bendita tecnología!  
Y ya saben, estudien o terminarán como el pobre Gar :( hahaha.

o-o-o

 **Lirio de Plata** : ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya iré subiendo mas capis (:

 **KatiaLogan** : ¡HAHAHAHA! Ay que risa me saco tu review, pero no creo que mate a Malchior. Si me gusta usarlo harto como el malo de la historia (Obvio) Pero quiero probar otra cosa con él. . . ¡En el fic! Akjashd, que mal sonó eso xd.

 **Hinata12Hyuga** : Mira que suerte la tuya, no has tenido que esperar tanto por los azares del destino kjshksjdhf (?) Okno, no era mi intensión dejarte picada hahahaha ¡Gracias por tu review! (:

 **Pink-Hoshi** : ¡Muchas gracias por dejar un review! Ya pronto iré subiendo mas seguido, si es que no me pasa nada o si la Uni no me mató (?)

o-o-o

Ahora si me despido, acepto sugerencias, críticas, demandas, tomates podridos, propuestas de matrimonio (?)  
¡ **P** ansh **O** ut!


	3. Chapter 3

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, si no a **DC Comics**.

 **Advertencia:** AU/Humanos.  
 **Pairing:** **B** B **R** ae **/** Leves **R** ob **S** tar y **C** y **B** ee  
 **Nota:** La verdad no sé que pasó. Ayer fui a dar una prueba del terror (Fui preparada) Y salí tan pa' la caga que lloré, bebí tanto alcohol y hoy amanecí con una resaca de los mil demonios, pero por alguna extraña razón también estaba full inspirada. Apenas llegué a mi casa, escribí hasta que no hubo un mañana, por lo que aquí esta el capítulo tres.

Extrañamente me encantó «3  
Pero sigo triste por mi horrible desempeño :'(

La universidad es tan diabólica «/3

.

.

.

* * *

¿Por qué mierda el destino era tan cruel con él?

Habían pasado ya 3 largas semanas desde que comenzó a entablar conversación con Rachel, pero tal parecía el destino le gusta complicarle las cosas ¡Maldito seas destino! ¡Cuando te vea te doy en toda la cara!

Bufó desganado.  
Era sábado y el rubio no había vuelto a ver a su enamorada en el resto de la semana, lo cual afectó un tanto en su estado anímico, deseaba tanto verla. Después de buscarla sin éxito alguno por dos días, le preguntó por WhatsApp tratando por todos los medios no sonar ansioso y desesperado, falló irremediablemente.

« Hey nena ¿Cómo estás? No hemos hablado y ya te extraño ¡Además no te he visto estos días! »

Y justo en ese momento la chica de sus sueños hizo algo que nunca había hecho en estas semanas hablando.  
¡Le dejo el visto!  
5, 10, 30 minutos ¡1 MALDITA HORA!

El corazón frágil y delicado de Gar se rompió en miles de pedacitos, jamás pensó que llegaría a odiar esas palomitas azules, que le avisaban que leyó el mensaje pero que lo ignoraba ¿Por qué lo estaría ignoran-…

Justo en ese momento, algo hizo click en su cabeza.

El novio.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? A veces olvida el hecho de que Rachel ya tiene pareja, quizás leyó el mensaje y justo llego el mal nacido ese y tuvo que dejar el celular de lado. Ahora todo es tan lógico. Se sintió extraño después de su razonamiento. Rachel era **infiel**.

Quizás ellos no habían intimado /aún/, pero ya eran demasiadas veces las que coqueteaban por chat y él podía sentir como ella le seguía el juego. Se tentaban, él la deseaba tanto y ella lo sabía, un juego tan lujurioso como divertido.  
Aún recuerda cuando la conversación tomó un rumbo tan ardiente, tan apasionado que él terminó todo agitado. Rachel frenó las cosas antes de que avanzaran más y se despidió torpemente. Gar en cambio estaba tan caliente y tenía una gran erección, se masturbo pensando en todas las cosas que haría con esa mujer de ensueños.  
 **La mejor masturbación de su vida.**

Se rió recordando eso.  
Pero… ¿Y el tal Malchior? Hasta ahora de él no ha sabido nada y ella jamás lo saca a tema, diría sin miedo a equivocarse que ella ni siquiera lo ama o que se siente culpable por lo que hace con él. Garfield sonrió orgulloso.  
Justo en ese momento un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, le había llegado un nuevo WhatsApp.

Desesperado tomó su móvil para ver una nota de audio de su chica. Sin esperar lo escuchó enseguida sin importarle que le haya respondido 1 hora y media tarde.

«— _Gar siento no haber respondido antes. Fui elegida con otros compañeros para acompañar a una profesora a una convención médica ¿Recuerdas la profesora de la que te hable? ¿La que es muy exagerada y estricta? Bueno, nos quitó los móviles. Nos los entregaba solo en la noche y estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera recuerdo haber respondido tus mensajes_.—Aunque su voz seguía siendo seria esto no importó al rubio, podía incluso distinguir cierto tonito burlón.— »

Llegó otro mensaje, seguido de otro.

«— _Llegué ayer, lamento no haberte dicho_. —»

«— _Y ahora tengo…_ —Bufó con fastidio y él pudo notarlo.— _Tengo unos compromisos con alguien. Hablamos después._ —»

Compromisos con alguien. Ósea con Malchior.  
Enterró el rostro en la almohada de su cama y gruñó totalmente frustrado. No había salido en todo el día de su habitación perdiéndose el desayuno y el almuerzo que había preparado el Víctor, la verdad no tenía hambre. Menos ahora.

Que mierda del destino joderlo así.

Ni siquiera respondió los mensajes de Rachel y no lo hizo por querer devolverle lo de recién, si no porque ya no tenía ganas de nada. Sus energías se esfumaron en un pestañeo de su cuerpo, hoy se quedará todo el día en la cama.  
Oh al menos eso tenía pensado él.

Estaba tan hundido en su miseria que unos golpes a su puerta lo desconcertaron.— Víctor ya he dicho que no tengo hambre y no quiero salir a correr.

—¿Gatito Garfield? Soy tu amiga Kory.

—¿Kory? ¿Qué haces aquí? —De un salto salió de la cama y no se molestó en ponerse una camisa o pantalones, hacía un calor infernal y además a ella no le importaba.

Bendita extranjera sin escrúpulos.

—He venido con la intensión de invitarlos a todos al Acuario de Jump City, se inauguro hace tres días y me he ganado unas entradas gratis ¿Qué dices amigo?

Iba a rechazar la invitación de su amiga, pero su semblante amable y comprensivo le pudo, pues sus amigos estaban al tanto que no había vuelto a ver a la chica de cabello negro, desanimándolo considerablemente. Y era en esos momentos en los que Kory intervenía para animar a su querido amigo.

Al ver que él no hablaba, la pelirroja volvió a hablar. —Se que te gustan los animales, además que las condiciones en las que tienen a los animales son las mejores por lo que oí ¿Te gustaría unírtenos? . . . ¿Por favor?

¿Cómo decirle que no Kory? Era tan linda que sería perverso hacerla sentir mal. Al final Garfield solo sonrió y asintió con levedad. En el fondo los tres sabían que nunca podrían decirle que no a ella.

Comió algo rápido y después de haberse bañado, lavado los dientes y vestirse, los cuatro salían rumbo al nuevo acuario de Jump City. Ya en el auto de Víctor, el rubio se fue en el asiento copiloto para darle privacidad a la parejita en el asiento de atrás.

Bajó la ventana y dejo que el viento jugara con sus dorados cabellos, mientras protegía su vista con unos modernos lentes de sol. Respiró profundamente sintiendo como el aire lo relajaba formidablemente, salir a disfrutar del día le hacía tan bien, era como si el sol lo recargara totalmente, más aun con la compañía de sus amigos.

* * *

Apenas llegaron, Dick y Gar se tuvieron que sacar sus lentes de sol para ver si no les fallaba la vista. Frente a ellos había una gigantesca infraestructura color marfil, adornado con pancartas de diferentes animales marinos mientras un montón de gente entraba, la mayoría familias.

—Realmente se esmeraron en este acuario. —La voz de Víctor sonó muy asombrada.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a entrar! Quiero ver muchas focas~

Y si por fuera la gigante construcción era impresionante, por dentro fue algo que los dejo sin habla, mientras el aire quedaba atrapado en sus pulmones. El cielo marino se extendía frente a sus ojos, pues habían un montón de pasillos los cuales eran todos de vidrio, hasta los mismos techos eran de vidrio, observando como unas belugas pasaban justo arriba de sus cabezas. Quedaron anonadados y no era para menos. La justa iluminación, temperatura ambiente y lo mejor (Según Garfield) Era que las condiciones eran las adecuadas para todos los animales.

Recorrieron los pasillos, alzando y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, cada cosa que miraban era increíble. Unos delfines pasaron a su costado derecho y Kory, rió de los nervios.

—¡Oh por Dios! Esto es tan maravilloso mis queridos amigos ¡Miren esos peces! Parecen arco-iris.

Esta vez, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la pelirroja.  
El lugar era increíble.

Pasearon una media hora por los pasillos de vidrios, sacándose fotos graciosas con el celular de Kory, alguna selfie's con un animal marino de fondo y en más de una ocasión se detenía a saludar a los delfines que para sorpresa de todos, respondían el amistoso saludo.

* * *

Después de horas en la que sus pies ya no daban más, fueron al área de comidas que estaba dentro del acuario y todos se entretuvieron por el divertido menú.

—Yo quiero una hamburguesa delfín feliz con una porción de papitas camarón y una coca-cola grande. —Pidió Víctor de los últimos.

Anotando todo la camarera se fue, dejando a los amigos riendo por tan ridículo menú ¿No habrá sido algo excesivo los nombres a las hamburguesas? Garfield había comido realmente tarde por lo que no tenía hambre y solo pidió un jugo de naranja natural.

* * *

La tarde pasó realmente rápida y entre conversaciones y un montón de risas fue que botaron la basura y volvieron a caminar por el precioso acuario, sacando más fotos para mantener el recuerdo.

Mas lo que ninguno esperaba es que frente a ellos, cruzando un pasillo estaba una molesta Rachel siendo seguida de un joven de cabellera blanca. El aire abandonó los pulmones de Gar y sus ojos se ampliaron como platos, había esperado tanto verla y ganas no le faltaron para ir a hablarle… Pero a veces olvidaba al imbécil del novio.

Unos dedos chasqueando frente a su rostro lograron sacarlo de su schok y vio a un divertido Víctor. —Viejo, sabía que Rachel Roth te traía mal ¿Pero quedar pegado al piso como idiota? ¿No crees que sea mucho? —Enseguida rió con burla.

Pero el rubio ni siquiera lo escuchó, solo camino con sigilo hasta la pareja que perdió de vista y sus amigos preocupados porque Gar cometiera una estupidez, lo siguieron.

La pareja camino hasta que las paredes de vidrio fueron remplazadas por concreto, pues estaban en el área de los baños. Los cuatro amigos se quedaron tras una muralla que los ocultaban bien, además que les permitía escucharlos con claridad.

—Malchior ya basta, detesto siempre tener esta conversación y que te comportes como un crío cobarde. ¡Por Dios! Tienes 28 años. —La pelinegra se oyó molesta y enojada. —¡Ya no podemos seguir con esto!

El rubio se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que la escuchaba tan irritada. Aunque una parte de él disfrutó esto, pues estaba enojada con el imbécil de Malchior (En serio ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?).

—Rachel sé que es molesto para ti, pero por favor trata de entenderme a mí. —La voz del peliblanco se escuchaba afligida, casi suplicante.

—¿Entender? ¿Entender qué Malchior? Nosotros dejamos de ser novios hace 2 años. Si seguimos juntos es porque me suplicaste seguir con esta maldita farsa y que así mi padre no te quite el apoyo que te da. —Rachel estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras sus brazos se cruzaban con fuerza en su pecho, se notaba a leguas que hacía un intento por no perder los estribos. Al ver el rostro apenado de su novio "no tan novio" suspiro frustrada. —Malchior escúchame, eres uno de los pocos amigos que tengo y si accedí a esta farsa es porque quiero que las cosas marchen bien para ti… Pero no es justo para mí que sigan vinculándote conmigo ¿Sabes lo molesto que es caminar por la universidad y escuchar "Oh miren, la novia de Malchior, a la que siempre engañan"?

—Pero Ra-…

La chica alzo una mano en señal de que guardara silencio, ella aun no termina. —Tu vida sexual me importa bastante poco, si quieres estar con todas las chicas de Jump City allá tú… Pero me cabrea que sigan creyendo que soy tu novia, que soy la idiota a la que engañan, la víctima. —Suspiró una vez más y esta vez, puso sus manos en sus caderas.— Creo que ya te he brindado bastante ayuda, estirando esta mentira por dos años. Ya es hora de que te las arregles por ti mismo.

Los amigos ocultos se miraron entre si no creyendo lo que escuchaban ¿Entonces todo era una mentira? ¿Rachel en serio accedió a tal cosa?

Aunque el único que estaba realmente feliz con esta noticia era Garfield. Si no es porque estaba oculto, hubiera brincado de felicidad.

Malchior suspiro derrotado.— ¿Por qué ahora te urge tanto el tema de "terminar"? —Mencionó haciendo las comillas con las manos.

Ella alzo la vista y abrió la boca para reprochar, pero se calló enseguida. La verdad no se había puesto a analizar eso.

Él siguió hablando. —Digo si, sé que es molesto que crean que te engaño cuando sabemos que no es así. Pero hace un año te daba igual ¿Por qué es tan importante ahora?

Rachel desvió la mirada y camino lentamente hasta la muralla para apoyarse ahí. —La verdad no lo sé. Solo quiero que ya dejen de vincularme contigo, yo no soy ninguna novia que sufre porque es engañada. Ni siquiera te amo.

Malchior pareció no creer esto y solo se apoyó también en la muralla, al lado de la chica sonriendo con levedad. —¿Acaso hay alguien?

Tanto Rachel como Garfield abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Esa respuesta sería decisiva para ambos. Ella admitiría que quizás si había alguien que llamaba su atención y obviamente para Gar, que albergaba una esperanza de que quizás ese alguien, fuese él.

Rae suspiro y después de unos minutos (Eternos para el rubio) abrió la boca para contestar. —Creo que sí. —Justo y preciso.

Víctor tomó los hombros de Gar y lo zamarreo con una gran emoción, mientras Kory lo abrazaba y Dick palmeaba su espalda y alzaba su pulgar en señal de felicitación.

Todos mantenían la esperanza de que Garfield fuese esa persona.

El peliblanco ya nada podía hacer en ese caso, agradecía inmensamente que Rachel le brindara esa oportunidad en su carrera fingiendo ser su novia para tener la ayuda de Trigón. Y aunque él le dio una mala imagen a la chica, le agradecía haberlo aguantado pues admitía haber sido un asco de "novio". Ahora en recompensa solo podía hacerse a un lado para no interferir en su felicidad. —En ese caso, espero que "él" sepa cuidarte mejor que yo.

Ambos se sonrieron levemente, no había necesidad de largas pláticas echándose la culpa o promesas de cambiar por el otro, por la relación. Ambos dejaron de amarse hace mucho y esto era solo por conveniencia de Malchior y ayuda de Rachel, pues pese a todo se sabían entender.

—Iré a dejarte a tu casa y hablaré con Trigón para decirle que lo nuestro ha terminado. . . Hace un par de años, pero eso lo omitiremos. —Le guiñó un ojo a su cómplice de dos largos años y esta solo rodó los ojos cansada. Por fin el peliblanco entro en razón.  
Sin más que decir, caminaron juntos a la salida del acuario. Hoy sería una larga noche para Malchior.

Ya sabiendo que su enamorada era oficialmente soltera (Hace dos años para ser exactos) Y viendo como su imagen desaparecía tras un pasillo, el rubio salió de su escondite y alzo los brazos, en señal de victoria.

—¡Viejos! ¡VIEJOS! —Las palabras no salían de su boca, solo atinó a lanzarse a sus amigos increíblemente feliz.

—¿Lo ves mi querido amigo? Te dije que venir al acuario sería una buena idea.

Él solo asintió y abrazó efusivamente a la chica de verde mirar. Dick solo carraspeo, no podía evitar ser un novio /ultra/ celoso pero esta vez lo dejo pasar. Vic desordenó cariñosamente el cabello del rubio y el pelinegro reposó su mano derecha en el hombro del rubio, en señal de apoyo.

—Ahora solo tienes que conquistarla viejo… —El moreno dio otras palmaditas en la espalda de su mejor amigo, si lo admitía, se emocionaba por Gar. Esto era mejor que la novela de la tarde.

—¿No creo que sea tan difícil no? —Dick lanzó esa pregunta sin tomarle el verdadero peso.

La pequeña celebración de los amigos se detuvo analizando bien la situación. Rachel está saliendo de una falsa relación, es hermosa y ella dijo que "quizás había alguien". Eso si bien era alentador, no eran datos concretos. Cuando se empiece el rumor de que ella está soltera es obvio que más de algún idiota querrá cortejarla. Gar la había conocido hace solo unas cuantas semanas, quizás hayan chicos que estén esperando esta oportunidad por años ¿Y si no era él el tipo que a Rachel le interese? ¿Oh si lo intenta y ella lo rechaza? ¿Si no está interesada?

—Viejo acabas de joder mi felicidad. —Un puchero salió de los labios del rubio.

Ante esto los presentes solo se rieron a carcajadas.

—Oh vamos mi amigo querido, si bien no se conocen mucho aun hay esperanzas. Me has dicho que su pequeña conversación en el trabajo fluyo bien y las conversaciones por el chat también ayudan. Eso te hace tener una ventaja sobre los demás.

Ahh~ su querida Kory ¿Dónde estaría él sin ella? Finalmente solo le sonrió agradecido por sus palabras y asintió. —Gracias Kory.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a un PUB? Es sábado por la noche. —La proposición de Dick sonó bien para todos.

Ya fuera del acuario, sacaron una última selfie y mientras subían al auto, Kory posteo en su Facebook.

 _"_ _¡Que maravilloso día en el acuario! Junto a mi novio y mis mejores amigos._

 _Hoy nacieron nuevas oportunidades (:"_

Etiquetó a sus amigos y salieron rumbo a la pachanga.  
Hoy se disfrutaban las nuevas oportunidades que te da la vida.  
Aunque mañana amanezcan con una resaca de los mil demonio ¿Pero las oportunidades lo valen no?

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capi tres! ASKDJHFDFSKJDFHSDKF.

¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije que debían estudiar para que no les vaya tan mal como a Gar? Bueno, también hay ocasiones en las cuales te partes el lomo estudiando y aun así te va mal TTnTT —Se lanza de un precipicio (?).—  
Okno, pero ¡URGH! Estoy tan molesta, fui segura de mi conocimiento a dar la maldita prueba y cuando la entregué después de dos arduas horas, el viejo de mierda tomó mi prueba como que le dio una mirada rápida... ¡Y ME HIZO UNA MALDITA MUECA! Como queriendo decir: ¿En serio respondiste esto ignorante de mierda? Mejor te pongo el rojo al tiro y me evito leer esta bazofia.

Salí mal, lloré, reclamé y me quejé hasta que no tuve voz (Y putié al viejo de mierda ese por cagarme el fin de semana y mi estado de ánimo.) Me llevaron a una disco y baile hasta no sentir las piernas y tomé mucho alcohol (?).

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, sobre todo este mas que los otros. Sinceramente mi frustración y pena la descargué escribiendo y aunque no es precisamente un angst, una tragedia o un drama, si pude liberar mis emociones en este capi y además darle muy buenas noticias a Garfi, porque hacerlo feliz me hace feliz (Amo tanto a este tipo verde, su positividad me puede «3). Después de terminarlo, lo leí y me gusto mucho, incluso estaba de mejor humor :)

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Pink-Hoshi** : —Saca a su abogado también(?).— Okno, pero hahahaha osea si fue algo cruel de mi parte, pero necesario. No hallaba como continuarlo y me pareció un buen final del capi :) . Ugh, supongo que mi nota te dejará aun peor. Amiga, la universidad es diabólica, linda y extraña... ¡Pero es una experiencia increíble! —FeelLikeGarnet.— Hay que vivirla «3

 **Sirius776** : OMG thank u! I really appreciate your coment. And yes, the situation itself is quite dangerous, but you know ... You do stupid things when you're in love hahahaha.  
Sorry for my poor comand of english, I tried to respond as decently possible :'(

 **Katia Logan** : Ya te había respondido tu RW pero nuevamente te digo que será un verdadero placer que compartas mi historia en tu página, con confianza :) Pero dime como se llama tu pagina pls. Y gracias por tu RW :)

 **Lirio de PLata** : Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capi, porque disfruté un montonazo escribiéndolo ¡Saludos y suerte para tu! «3

 **Hinata12Hyuga** : Me gusta mucho cuando los que leen se sienten identificado con los personajes, si fue con Rae ¡Eres la onda nena! Y tranqui, ya va a llegar ese Garfi que ponga tu mundo de cabeza y te haga sentir in love (?).  
¡Y bueno! Aquí esta el famoso Malchior, un idiota pero al menos es consciente que es un imbécil haha.

 **BBRae4Ever** : ¡Gracias totales a ti por comentar los dos capítulos! Ya es bastante bueno recibir un RW, pero tuyos fueron dos, un ComboBreak hahaha. Concuerdo, Rae es una distracción para Gar, pero el amor nos vuelve tontos felices «33

 **ConnorKurasay** : Gracias por lo del formato de lectura, siempre lo quise incluir y en ese capi me atreví (: Y orgh, todos tenemos esa tonta vocesita, yo la llamo Pepito en honor a PepeGrillo (?).  
Y personalmente a ti te tengo cierto cariño, espero de corazón que este capi te haya gustado «3

 **Yamila Andrade** : Ugh, no fue mi intención meterme miedo con mi experiencia. Eso fue solo un mal día en una vida muy divertida y alegre. Espero que cuando llegues a la U sea tan genial como lo es para todos. Y por lo de Gar, bueno si uno tiene el hábito de estudio estas salvada ;) ¡Y muchas gracias por tu RW!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Nunca me había tocado responder tantos Review's, me siento tan re jodidamente feliz «33 ¡GRACIAS TOTALES A USTEDES! ¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS PALABRAS! Ay, hasta me han sacado las malas vibras haha.  
Ojala pueda tener el cuarto capítulo igual de pronto, pero ya saben... La vida Universitaria es divertida y frenética haha.

¡ **P** ansh **O** ut!


End file.
